Innocent Devil
An Innocent Devil is a creature that can only be created by a Devil Forgemaster, and are said to be created through even the mere "wisp of conjured matter". While they are beings born of darkness, their namesake stems from them being largely unaware of their wicked origins and intended malevolent existence, and act ambivalently without selfish or conceited motivations, while being driven to serve and protect their creator, whom they have unwavering and absolute loyalty to. Gameplay General The Innocent Devils can be found on special rooms in specific dungeon areas. These rooms house the initial stage for a specific Type of the Innocent Devil. It should also be noted that these Innocent Devils are in a somewhat petrified state before Hector releases them. Hector can summon Innocent Devils in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness, and as an extension of the contrast between Hector and Isaac, Isaac's own Innocent Devils are fought during the battles with him. They play a major role in the game, by helping Hector fight Dracula's minions and resolve environmental riddles or puzzles, consequently gaining access to otherwise unreachable areas. They also boost Hector's stats. However, they are completely optional in battle, and the player may still choose to not use them. There are so far six known types of Innocent Devils: the Fairy-Type, Battle-Type, Bird-Type, Mage-Type, Devil-Type and the Pumpkin-Type. The usage of their abilities consume Hearts which also serve as their Health bar. Innocent Devils do not literally die, once the Innocent Devil's Heart meter drops to zero, its sparking "soul" hovers around Hector, unable to do anything. From this state, Hector must collect at least 1 Heart for the Innocent Devil to revert to its normal state. Statistic bonuses Aside from being an ally in combat, Innocent Devils also passively increase Hector's statistics. The additional statistic is based on the type of the summon which starts with an initial value and will also increment based on the specific Innocent Devil's level. *'Fairy-Type': LCK +1 (initial), LCK +14 (growth rate) *'Battle-Type': STR +10 (initial), STR + 40 (growth rate) *'Bird-Type': CON +4 (initial), CON +12 (growth rate) *'Mage-Type': STR +5, CON +2 (initial), STR +20, CON +6 (growth rate) *'Devil-Type': STR +4, CON +2, LCK +1 (initial), STR +14, CON +4, LCK +5 (growth rate) *'Pumpkin-Type': STR +10, CON +4, LCK +5 (initial), STR +60, CON +18, LCK +50 (growth rate) A formula for computing the total enhancement of statistics is shown belowInnocent Devil & Evolution (by SyfaOmnis) Total Enhancement = Initial + (growth rate × (level - 1) / 98) Basically, the values of each I.D. Type which are labeled as growth rate, are the maximum bonus statistic which are added to the initial value when the Innocent Devil has reached level 99, the maximum level of the game. Health The Innocent Devils' health is represented by Hearts. When the Innocent Devils are attacked by enemies or when Hector commands them to use an ability (unless using the Mobeius Brooch), the Heart gauge decreases. Hector can't use spells when the Innocent Devils' life is too low. If their life drops to zero, they will turn into a sparking orb and Hector will have to find Hearts to revive them from death. The left side of their health bar also shows a face that signifies the Innocent Devil's "states", ranging from being idle, being hurt, or being aggressive. Evolution Level-up Just like Hector, Innocent Devils earn XP Points and Level-Up whenever an enemy is killed. They can learn new attacks and get stat boosts. Evo Crystals Aside from levels, Innocent Devils can evolve with Evolution Crystals that drop from enemies. With enough Evolution Crystals, an Innocent Devil can evolve and take a new form. Innocent Devils can evolve up to three times, though some species have shorter evolution lines. Depending on what weapon you use, your Innocent Devils will evolve differently. The color of these shards depends on the type of the weapon Hector uses to kill his enemies. Development line A development line (or chart, map) functions as a guide in order to determine the current evolution stage of the Innocent Devil. This also includes the color and amount of Evo Crystals required for the next stage of evolution. A small version can be seen in the Innocent Devil's stats. Likewise, a "Chart" button allows the player to view the larger, more-detailed version, including the Abilities for each evolution. WARNING: If you evolve an Innocent Devil without it obtaining all of its ablilities in the current form they will not be able to obtain them and you can't go back. Example: If the Battle-Type in Golem form evolves to a different form without obtaining Hip Press Lv.2 then that skill is skipped and remains as ?????? in the abilities chart screen. Devil Shards Innocent Devils will also randomly drop Devil Shards, that can create new Level 1 Innocent Devils with the help of Julia. Those Innocent Devils will have higher stats compared to their "parents", being a new generation. Newly-created I.D.s have 10% of their parent's statistics added to their initial stats depending on the Level of the Parent I.D. when the Devil Shard has been produced. The higher the generation, the higher will be the base stats of the newborn Innocent Devil at Level 1. Different types There are six different types of Innocent Devils, the first five of which are mandatory in order to progress, while the sixth is completely optional. Fairy-Type The first Innocent Devil is summoned in the Abandoned Castle. Fairy Devils don't attack (except for a few Evolutions that possess attacks, but they're quite harmless). They can cast spells that can heal Hector or cure him from Poison or Curse. They can also open chests, and certain higher evolutions of fairy-types can translate messages. Enemies can't attack Fairy Innocent Devils. Battle-Type The second Innocent Devil is summoned in the Baljhet Mountains. As the name suggests, Battle Devils are pure killing machines, with great melee abilities created to attack enemies and protect Hector. They can open metal doors that bar Hector's passage (for example, the one blocking the Mortvia Aqueduct in the mountains) using Brute Force, or destroy cracked ground spots using Hip Press. Hector can perform Chain Attacks with them. They are one of three types also seen used by Isaac, who uses an Iytei and a Rasetz. Bird-Type The third Innocent Devil is summoned in the Mortvia Aqueduct. Bird Devils are good in air combat and can help Hector in crossing large gaps that cannot ordinarily be passed, by lifting Hector and flying for a short amount of time, the ability of which can be upgraded to access the Tower of Evermore. They can juggle light enemies, allowing Hector to perform air combos easily. This is one of three types also seen used by Isaac, who uses a Crimson. Mage-Type The fourth Innocent Devil is summoned in Cordova Town. Mage Devils are physically weak, being mediocre at fighting enemies, but can cast powerful spells which inflict heavy area-of-effect damage. They can also help Hector by using the Time Stop spell, which for a limited duration, freezes time for everything but Hector and bosses, who can immediately break the spell. Devil-Type The final mandatory Innocent Devil is summoned in the Eneomaos Machine Tower. Devil-Type Innocent Devils are considered a balance between Battle and Bird-Types: they are good at melee and air battle, with high mobility and attack power, and being very aggressive whenever a enemy is spotted. They can also affect Hector with a spell that converts both him and the Devil into a magic circle, allowing the player to access rooms by crossing small gaps on some wall. There is only one evolutionary path for this Devil Type, and its final form can only be created by collecting Evo crystals using the Chauve-souris spear. Additionally, Hector can perform Chain Attacks with them. This is one of three types used by Isaac, who summons a The End, named Abel. Pumpkin-Type An optional Innocent Devil Hector that can summon in Dracula's Castle. In order to actually unlock it, it's necessary to forge a weapon called Pumpkin Mace. Pumpkin Devils are really bad at fighting enemies and have a low Heart gauge. However, they give high stat boosts to Hector, increasing his strength, constitution and luck. They're often considered as the "joke" Innocent Devil, or just as an added challenge to players who like to solo content as Hector while benefiting from the stat bonuses. Gallery FairyType.png|''Infant Fairy'', the default form of the Fairy-Type BattleType.png|''Magmard'', the default form of the Battle-Type BirdType.png|''Crow'', the default form of the Bird-Type MageType.png|''Wood Rod'', the default form of the Mage-Type Cod 02.jpg|Hector flying with the aid of a Bird-Type Innocent Devil Birdtypebat.png|An unnamed bat-like Bird-Type Innocent Devil shown in the Santa Lilio Sangre art work book Devil ID.jpg|The first two forms of the Devil-Type The End Kojima.jpg|Concept artwork for The End The End.jpg|Render of The End Hector and The End.jpg|Hector shown with his The End Cod 1024l.jpg|Wallpaper depicting Hector with his The End Cod Abel.JPG|Abel, Isaac's The End Cod 1024j.jpg|Wallpaper depicting Isaac with Abel Tn 1 crow.jpg|Crow (level 1 Bird) 02 - tn 21 goldfinch.jpg|Goldfinch (level 2 Bird) 03 - tn 22 skull wing.jpg|Skull Wing (level 2 Bird) 04 - tn 31 khaos.jpg|Khaos (level 3 Bird) 05 - tn 33 wingosaurus.jpg|Wingosaurus (level 3 Bird) 06 - tn 32 phoenix.jpg|Phoenix (level 3 Bird) 06 - tn 41 blagsdeath.jpg|Blagsdeath (level 4 Bird) 07 - tn 42 gargoyle.jpg|Gargoyle (level 4 Bird) 08 - tn 43 indigo.jpg|Indigo (level 4 Bird) 09 - tn 44 crimson.jpg|Crimson (level 4 Bird) 10 - tn 1 gale.jpg|Gale (level 1 Devil) 11 - tn 2 brow.jpg|Brow (level 2 Devil) 12 - tn 3 the end.jpg|The End (level 3 Devil) 13 - tn 1 magmart.jpg|Magmard (level 1 Battle) 14 - tn 21 speed mail.jpg|Speed Mail (level 2 Battle) 15 - tn 22 golem.jpg|Golem (level 2 Battle) 16 - tn 31 iytei.jpg|Iytei (level 3 Battle) 17 - tn 32 juggernaut.jpg|Juggernaut (level 3 Battle) 18 - tn 41 raset.jpg|Rasetz (level 3 Battle) 19 - tn 42 corpsey.jpg|Corpsey (level 3 Battle) 20 - tn 43 ironside.jpg|Ironside (level 4 Battle) 21 - tn 44 liquid golem.jpg|Liquid Golem (level 4 Battle) 22 - tn 1 infant fairy.jpg|Infant Fairy (level 1 Fairy) 23 - tn 21 leaffle.jpg|Leaffle (level 2 Fairy) 24 - tn 22 herbest.jpg|Herbest (level 2 Fairy) 25 - tn 31 honey bee.jpg|Honey Bee (level 3 Fairy) 26 - tn 32 killer bee.jpg|Killer Bee (level 3 Fairy) 27 - tn 33 hornest.jpg|Hornet (level 3 Fairy) 28 - tn 41 proboscis fairy.jpg|Proboscis Fairy (level 4 Fairy) 29 - tn 42 tiramisu.jpg|Tiramisu (level 4 Fairy) 30 - tn 43 tiara.jpg|Tiara (level 4 Fairy) 31 - tn 44 comet star.jpg|Comet Star (level 4 Fairy) 32 - tn 1 wood rod.jpg|Wood Rod (level 1 Mage) 33 - tn 21 scissor rod.jpg|Scissor Rod (level 2 Mage) 34 - tn 22 talon rod.jpg|Talon Rod (level 2 Mage) 35 - tn 31 nautilus rod.jpg|Nautilus Rod (level 3 Mage) 36 - tn 32 ogre rod.jpg|Ogre Rod (level 3 Mage) 37 - tn 33 goat head.jpg|Goat Head (level 3 Mage) 38 - tn 41 eyeball rod.jpg|Eyeball Rod (level 4 Mage) 39 - tn 42 embryo rod.jpg|Embryo Rod (level 4 Mage) 40 - tn 43 crystal rod.jpg|Crystal Rod (level 4 Mage) 41 tn 44 twinkle rod.jpg|Twinkle Rod (level 4 Mage) tn 1 pumpkin.jpg|Pumpkin (level 1 Pumpkin) tn 21 queen.jpg|Queen (level 2 Pumpkin) tn 22 bloody.jpg|Bloody (level 2 Pumpkin) tn 23 tiny king.jpg|Tiny King (level 2 Pumpkin) tn 24 clown nose.jpg|Clown Nose (level 2 Pumpkin) tn 25 new deli.jpg|New Deli (level 2 Pumpkin) tn 31 cursed pumpkin.jpg|Cursed Pumpkin (level 3 Pumpkin) tn 32 whimsical angel.jpg|Whimsical Angel (level 3 Pumpkin) tn 33 genius chef.jpg|Genius Chef (level 3 Pumpkin) Trivia *All except the Pumpkin-Type Innocent Devils have a pink crystal protruding from a part of their body. See also *Familiar *Summon References External links *RPG Classics Guide - Innocent Devil Abilities. Category:Familiars Category:Innocent Devils